After Death
by MaggieBlack123
Summary: James Potter has just been killed by Voldemort and wakes up in a strange place. When Lily suddenly appears they talk about what happened and Harry. How will Harry's parents react knowing they are dead while he is alive?


_I was listening to the song "I will follow you into the dark" by Death Cab for Cutie and it reminded me of James and Lily Potter after they were killed by Voldemort. Sorry if it may seem a little random. I wrote this really fast. I dont own anything by the way. Thanks~_

James Potter groaned loudly as he rolled over on the soft grass beneath him. His head was foggy and he couldn't for the life of him remember how he got here. Looking around James was shocked when all he could see was the pale green grass around him and the whitish-blue sky above him. There were thick trees surrounding him on all sides and a small path way that led off into the distance. It was like someone added water to all the colors, dulling them.

James pushed his slipping glasses back on to his nose as he surveyed his odd surroundings. He racked his brains for the answer but all he got in return was the pounding of an oncoming headache. James reached up to run his hand through his black messy hair but winced instead. All of his movements shot pain through his spine.

"What happened?" James groaned slowly dragging himself into a standing position. "All I remember is playing with Harry, Lily coming in and taking him from me to put him down, and then-"

James' hazel eyes went wide as the memories resurfaced. The memory of Voldemort coming cockily into their house. The memory of Lily running upstairs with Harry. The memory of a bright green light flashing toward him as the castor had a amusement blood thirsty grin on his evil disgusting face.

"Bastard," James hissed kicking the ground venomously. "How dare you Wormtail! How dare you tell Voldemort where we were! We trusted you! I should have had Sirius be my secret keeper instead, or even Remus!"

James muttered a few more curse words until his brain snapped at him.

James hurried looked around the strange place trying to spot his wife or son. "Voldemort is in the house with them. Shit. Okay James don't freak out, remain calm, Lily probably managed to get herself and Harry out of there. That all that matters. As long as they are safe then I don't care what happened to me."

James let out a long sigh. "I'm dead. Merlin I'm actually dead. And Lily and Harry are alive. My family is alive and I'm not there to protect them. Wait Sirius and Remus wont let them be alone. That's good-"

James' rant was interrupted when a bright flash of white engulfed the entire place. James squinted against the light as it started to entreat back to another figure who was laying on the ground far from him. The figure whose hair was a deep red color, like the color of Gryffindor.

"Lily," He breathed before starting to run toward him. The ground seemed to stick to his feet making him have to jerk forcefully to get free of the sticky substance. All James could think about was that his wife, his love, was laying there motionless.

Finally after what seemed like a life time James arrived at Lily's side. Lily was laying to the ground with her arms spread out and her long hair covering her face. James fell to his knees beside her shakily reaching out to push her hair out of her face. Lily's pale face was etched with worry and pain.

"Lily," James' voice cracked with concern as he gently shook her. "Lily, Lily, love, wake up. Please wake up. Open your eyes, oh Merlin, please do something to signal you're alive. Oh please Lilykins."

Lily slowly opened her bright green eyes, wincing as the bright light hit her directly. She breathed slowly before turning her head to the side at catching sight of James. She bit her lower lip as tears gathered in her eyes.

"James?" Her voice was hoarse and was shaky.

"Hey Lily," James smiled slightly in reassurance reaching out to caress her cheek.

"Wh-What happened?" She asked sitting up slightly than wincing at the act. James protectively wrapped his arms around his small fiery wife.

"Voldemort," James fiercely informed her.

Lily's eyes went wide as the tears ran down her cheeks. "Merlin, I was hoping that was a dream.

"It wasn't," James replied.

"I couldn't stop Voldemort, James," Lily whispered horrified. "I didn't have my wand. I couldn't stop him from coming into the room! I tried to protect Harry! I didn't have my wand so all I could do was step in front of Voldemort. I didn't have my wand to protect my baby. I couldn't fully protect my baby!"

"Shush Lily it's alright," James rubbed her back as he rocked them back and forth looking around the place for any sign of his son.

Lily yanked back from him looking around the place. "Oh my! Harry! Where is Harry? James, where is my baby?"

"I don't know," James whispered waiting for another flash of bright light to happen, but it never did. "May-Maybe Voldemort didn't kill Harry."

"What do you mean?" Lily brow furrowed. "We had to go into hiding because Voldemort was after Harry or Neville. He was obviously after Harry since he came to our house. How could he not kill Harry? He didn't have a problem with killing us instantly."

"Maybe he couldn't kill Harry when it came down to it," James whispered with hope. "Or something happened when he sent the curse at Harry."

"James, this is Voldemort we're talking about," Lily sighed with exasperation as she swiped away her tears. "He has killed some of the strong wizards out there, a small little toddler wont be able to stop him."

"Excuse me for wanting our son to be alive. You on the other hand obviously want him to die," James snapped before Lily pulled out of his arms.

Lily stood up and took a few steps away from him. She was shaking with rage as she curled and uncurled her hands wishing that right now she had her wand. James hung his head knowing that he shouldn't have said that to her. Lily twirled around and glared at him with so much rage that James shrank away at the sight.

"How dare you! Of course I don't want Harry to be dead! I'm just thinking logically!" Lily shouted her face nearing the color of her hair. "Don't you dare suggest that I would want my baby to die before he ever grew up. I would never want that! I want Harry to live! But the likelihood of that happening is near none because Voldemort is in the same room as my Harry planning on killing him!"

"I'm sorry Lily," James whispered standing up as well noticing that the sticky grassy clung to his feet and legs. "I didn't mean to say that. I know that you wouldn't want Harry to die."

Lily nodded slightly still angry but was trying to act nice to him. "I don't want Harry to die, but I still want to be with him. I want Harry. Is that so wrong?"

"No love it isn't," James watched as Lily sniffled as she brushed her tears away. "I want to be with Harry as well. But we cant be with him."

"He isn't dead is he?" Lily sighed.

James shook his head. "No he isn't. I don't know how Harry escaped Voldemort but I know that he is alive. I can feel that he is alive. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes," Lily smiled slightly. "I feel the same. That's why I freaked out. I want Harry to be with me, I am his mother after all. It's not right that we are together while Harry is still alive. What kind of life with he face without us? I want my baby boy to grow up happily."

"Don't worry Lily," James reached out slowly to brush his knuckles softly against her cheek. "Sirius is his godfather. He and Remus wont let Harry grow up unloved. Hell I even think they believe Harry is as much their son as he is mine.

Lily sniffled while smiling. "Remus will make sure he does his school work."

"Unfortunately," James coughed to try to cover it up when Lily sent a glare his way. "Sirius will make sure he isn't doing boring things like studying all the time and teach him how to be a mini-Marauder!"

"Dear lord," Lily groaned at the thought. "Harry will not grow up to be like you two. That would be the death of me."

"Lily-" James grinned.

"Don't even say it," Lily hissed with a smile on her face. "Well there are worse things than being raised by Sirius and Remus I guess. I mean its not like he is going to m horrible sister's house. That would be awful!"

James chuckled. "She would drive the magic straight out of Harry."

"Petunia," Lily shivered at the name. "I'm glad Harry is going to stay with Sirius. Wow I cant believe I just said that."

"Oh you know Padfoot would grow up, a little, when Harry moves in with him," James pointed out reaching out to take her hand into his. James' thumb gently caressed the back of her hand. Spontaneously James pulled her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "We'll see Harry in a couple of years."

"I hope he has a long life," Lily whispered looking over at her husband sadly. "I want to see him, but if he is alive I hope he has a great love filled life."

"He will," James nodded positive. "He'll fall in love with a red head just like I did and will have many children…when he is of age obviously."

"That would be nice," Lily smiled slightly at the thought.

"Lily," James hesitated feeling a sudden urge to start walking on the path that led out of the forest.

"We have to go, don't we?" Lily looked over to him.

"Yep," James nodded as they stared off into the distance where it looked like a building or a castle was located, barely visible to them since it was so far.

"Do you think we are going to Heaven or Hell?" Lily questioned amused.

"If you are with me I will always be in Heaven," James sappily spoke before they started off onto the path.

With each step they took the easier it was for them to continue on. The grass stopped dragging them back as they walked with determination toward the far away building. James knew one thing as they watched the familiar building came into their amazed view, he and Lily would always be with Harry. Even if Harry couldn't see them or feel with them, they would always know how he was. Harry was after all their son. Nothing would stop James and Lily from protecting their son. Not even death.

_So how was it? Good? Okay? Disgusting? You call yourself a writer? Leave any comment or suggestion that you want to. I love any kind of review since it helps me become a better writer. _


End file.
